


Job Opening

by its_a_secret



Series: Farm Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock suckling, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Horses, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semen Collection, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge, blowjob, cock nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_secret/pseuds/its_a_secret
Summary: Life around the ranch had been getting a little bit boring, and so Jason decided that he was going to start looking for a few employees just to help him out around the place. He didn't necessarily need the help, but the company was nice. But he ended up getting a whole lot more than what he bargained for. And he was completely ok with that!





	Job Opening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save a Horse (Ride a Fanboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038421) by [Ben Dover (AvatarMN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover). 



> Inspired a little by a fic by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)
> 
> I'm sorry. I suck at titles. Also un-beta-ed.

Jason bred horses, on a ranch a little ways out of the city, probably only about an hour or so. He’s always lived there alone and managed to run things perfectly fine. He didn’t have too many horses, just enough for him to be kept busy with work but also have some time for himself. But recently he had found himself needing some companionship, and someone to help him out around the ranch. So he’d decided to put an ad up online, looking for expressions of interest. His help was more than welcome to stay at the ranch – he had plenty of space – but it wasn’t a requirement.

 

After filtering through a decent amount of replies – much more than he’d initially thought he’d get. He picked out a few people to interview. The interviewing process was a little tedious, but in the end he had chose a pair of young boys. Well, not too young. They were probably about sixteen or seventeen, but they had left school and were looking for work. They were friends, so that cut out the awkwardness of having to have him employees get to know one another.

 

They had come to an arrangement that the boys would stay and live on the ranch, and would work in exchange for their rent and food. It was nice, actually, to have some people around and Jason found himself coming to enjoy the boy’s company. Possibly a little too much… because soon their living situation turned into something a little more. And then a little more….

 

The boys, Tim and Liam, had expressed interest in working with the horses and Jason had been more than happy to teach them the right way. First he taught them how to just generally take care of horses, but the pair were more interested in the collection of semen. So Jason obliged. He showed them the method he used before passing it over to them to try and he could tell… just from the way Liam’s tentative fingers brushed over the stallions heavy cock that he was interested in more than just collecting semen into a tube to be shipped off elsewhere. Tim too, seemed interesting; his jeans tenting a little as he watched Liam work the stallion’s cock. This was when ideas began to brew in Jason’s mind….

 

Liam was the more innocent of the pair, but he also seemed like the wilder one. At least that’s what he assumed from the sounds he heard coming from the pair’s room of a night time. From the sounds of it, Liam enjoyed the taste of cum and well… that could be arranged. Jason was always responsible for cooking meals in the house, since the boys were useless and so it wasn’t hard for him to keep a little canister of fresh horse cum handy from earlier that day and he began adding it in small quantities into the boys’ food. More specifically, Liam’s. He mixed it into the boy’s tea, into pasta sauces and so on. Once it was added to food it just kind of gave a salty hit… it was barely detectable. But over time Jason began adding more and more. His aim…. To have Liam addicted.

 

***

 

It was a few months later than three had just finished messing about on the couch when Jason brought it up. Liam was laying on the couch beside him, legs thrown over Tim’s lap as the blond teen slowly fingers his asshole and Liam had his head in Jason’s lap, gently suckling the head of his soft cock. They had been done for about twenty minutes now, but Liam enjoyed something in his ass regardless of whether he was turned on or not and he also really enjoyed sucking things; it seemed to comfort the boy. Jason groaned, running his fingers through Liam’s hair as the boy whimpered and nursed the head of his cock, tongue digging under the foreskin a little to chase the remains of Jason’s cum.

 

“I know you like my horses,” Jason started, glancing up from Liam to Tim to see them both pause a little, the movements of Tim’s wrist between Liam’s legs slowly, but not withdrawing. “And it’s ok,” he assured them. Liam sighed, continuing to suckle. Tim’s hand resumed it’s slow thrusting and Jason could hear the quiet slick noises coming from Liam’s ass. “I see the way you touch their cocks, how you both get hard, how you lick your lips.” Liam whined in agreement, tongue flicking over Jason’s slit. “Yeah? Do you think about it, baby?” He cooed, now speaking more to Liam than he was to Tim. “Do you think about all that thick, gooey horse cum?” Liam nodded, his swivelling down a little against Tim’s fingers and Jason glanced up to see Tim push a third finger into his hole.

 

“Mn…well, what if I told you that I had been slipping it into your food for months? You’re already accustomed to it, baby,” Jason said, thumb brushing over Liam’s cheek as it hollowed every now and then and the brunet moaned. “Yeah… you already know what it tastes like, subconsciously. Subconsciously you crave it too. Don’t you?”

 

Jason glanced down, seeing Liam’s cock having plumped up, Tim’s fingers jabbing into him faster and faster. “Would you like more?” Jason asked. “Would you like to try drinking that nice, warm gooey cum without anything to subdue the flavour?” Liam moaned again, nodding his head as the movements of his hips sped up and now Tim was well and truly going for it, fingering Liam’s asshole rapidly, jabbing his fingers in and out of that sloppy hole. “Yeah, baby… I’ll give it to you. You can have all the cum you like. Maybe we don’t even need the canisters anymore, hm? We can just let the horses fuck you and then use you to collect their samples. Would you like that, baby boy?” Jason couldn’t stop himself now. He was on a roll. “Yeah… you’d like that. A nice big horse cock inside of you, pumping you full. It’d be so hot…”

 

Liam cried out around Jason’s cock as Tim’s fingers abused his prostate over and over again until the brunet came with a little trembling whimper. He ground his hips against Tim’s hand as he came down from his high. He released Jason’s cock and looked up at the raven. He opened his mouth speak, but paused when he felt Tim’s fingers withdraw. “No!” He cried, hip’s chasing the blond’s fingers. “Stay..” He grabbed Tim’s wrist and guided those three fingers back to his hole, sighing as he slipped them back inside, settling down once more before turning back to Jason. “I want it,” he said before he stooped down and sucked Jason’s soft cock back between his lips, resuming his nursing.

 

***

 

For the next few weeks, Jason continued to collect semen as normal; as was his job. But he always, always kept a canister aside for Liam, who had taken to drinking the stuff like a fish to water. Jason always came to wake him up with a fresh batch. He’s bought one of those drinking canisters that was designed to keep coffee or water hot for at least six hours so he could give it to Liam and it would last before it begun to get cold and goopy. Liam still liked it, but he preferred it warm. The brunet was carry that canister with him everywhere, sipping away at its contents and soon enough he was completely addicted. It was like people who needed their coffee in the morning. One morning Jason had forgotten and Liam had been a mess all day, not wanting to leave Jason alone until he had something warm and sticking in his mouth – which had been Jason’s cum that day.

 

Tim seemed to enjoy it too, though he took a mostly backseat role in the whole thing. He was still there though, to feed Liam his cum when he got impatient, to fuck the brunet, to keep his hole filled. That was another thing Jason had bought Liam; a butt plug. Actually, he’d bought a few of them and they’d been working up size by size. Liam almost always had it inside of him, keeping his greedy hole full. And when it wasn’t there, chances were Jason’s cock was, or Tim’s cock or his fingers. Sometimes when they were relaxing on the couch Tim would slide his fingers inside of Liam and finger him slowly, just because he knew Liam preferred the warm digits to the silicone of the plug.

 

Finally though, the time had come. Tim and Liam followed Jason into the barn one afternoon, into the room they used for collecting their stallion’s stud. Liam had prepared himself along with Tim’s help and he was rearing to go, his cock already hard between his legs. Jason had set up a kind of… breeding station. Just a wooden bench for Liam to hold onto and another railing above him for the stallion to hook his legs over. Tim have Liam a kiss before getting him into position, thrusting a few fingers into his hole just to make sure he was fully prepared. The clop of hooves coming into the room made Liam squirm and he whimpered impatiently.

 

Jason got the horse ready to go, stroking his cock and getting him nice and hard before he lead him over, encouraging the stallion to jump up and hook his legs over the railing. The large, slightly flared head of the stallions cock brushed against Liam’s ass and the brunet almost sobbed. “Shh, baby… soon,” Jason cooked as he spread a nice amount of lube over Liam’s entrance as well as the stallion’s cock. “Alright, now just relax,” Jason cooed, soothing a hand over Liam’s lower back as he helped the stallion line up and when the beast found the warm, wet hole awaiting him he slowly pushed in before slamming his cock home.

 

Liam cried out, the hit jostling him, but he found purchase by holding onto Tim’s hips as the stallion began to hammer into him. Liam had never felt something so intense in his entire life. The horse’s cock was better than anything he could have ever imagined and he yelped and whined and moaned as he pushed his hips back desperately. Right now… he was nothing but a nice, warm cocksleeve for the beast and he loved it. It wasn’t long before he felt the horse’s cock head flare inside of him before warm jets of cum began to fill him, making his eyes roll back in his head a little.

 

He could hear Jason shuffling around behind him and he whined as the stallion began to pull free, his flared tip leaving Liam’s ass with a loud pop. “Hold it in, baby,” Tim encouraged him, reaching around to place a few fingers over Liam’s hole to trap the hot cum inside. Liam saw Tim now and then he felt one of the collection canisters against his arse. “Alright, Liam. Let go.” And he did, letting the cum the horse had just pumped him full of splash into the canister, filling it up.

 

“Good boy,” Jason cooed behind him, rubbing a hand over his ass as he pulled the canister away and closed it up, setting it off to the side. “Ready for the next one, baby?” he asked, pushing a few fingers into Liam’s hole. “Mn, so wet and open.”

 

“Yeah… another one,” he sighed, lips seeking out Tim’s cock briefly, suckling to ground himself as he waited for the next stallion to be lead in. This continued for a while. Jason would bring a horse in, lube them up and let the stallion fuck home into Liam before coating his insides with a fresh load of cum. Liam couldn’t get enough of it, constantly wanting more, always pushing back, always begging Jason to feed him another cock. He was a total slut for it.

 

By the time the fifth stallion pushed into him, hammering into his guts, Liam lowered a hand and felt his stomach and when he did he let out a moan so loud he was sure he scared Jason and Tim. “I… I feel it. I can feel him- oh… his cock… inside. Oh fuck,” Liam moaned. Grabbing Tim’s hand, he pulled it down to his belly and sure enough, he watched the blond’s face as he felt the bulge distending Liam’s belly every time the stallion slammed his cock into the brunet. “Fuck… fuck me so full, oh shit…” Liam was babbling now, getting close to cumming.

 

Luckily, so was the stallion and he whined loudly as he came, feeling the jets of hot semen inside of him and he wanted to keep this one. “P-plug…” he said weakly, gripping Tim’s hips. “Wanna keep it… inside me.”

 

From behind him, Jason shook his head and hummed. “No, you’ve got one more to go, baby. The next one we can plug you up, keep all that nice hot cum inside your belly. All nice and full. Now… push for me, baby boy.” Liam whined again, releasing his fifth load of horse cum into one of the canisters. This stallion seemed to have cum a lot more than the last few and Liam was shivering as he finished emptying the contents into the canister.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby. One more… and then you can have your last reward.” Jason set the canister aside and went to fetch the last, and largest of their stallions. This one was huge and Liam kept his hand pressed to his belly as the horse fucked him silly, feeling the bulge of his skin and managing to cum again, weakly. This time when the stallion came, shooting into him, Liam felt Jason push one of his largest plugs into his hole as soon as the stallion had pulled free.

 

The boy stood up on shaky legs and moan as he felt the slosh of hot horse cum inside of him. His hand caressed his belly, which had a slight bump to it now and he couldn’t help but wonder how much he could make that bump grow… How much cum could he keep inside of himself? That was a matter for a different time though, because he watched now, eyes lighting up as Jason pulled over the fifth and freshest canister of cum, opening it up.

 

Liam stepped towards him, hands reaching out. “Gimme,” he demanded, needing the slide of thick cum down his throat. Jason merely pulled the canister away, stopping Liam before he pulled out his hard cock and dipped it into the hot cum. Liam was quick to drop to his knees, his mouth finding Jason’s cock and lapping up the mess at the tip. He dug his tongue under the foreskin to chase the flavour, moaning as Jason pushed his cock further into Liam’s mouth. It didn’t take the raven long, with just a few short minutes of Liam eagerly sucking his cock he was cumming, pumping into the brunet’s mouth only to have him swallow every single drop and suckle his tip, looking for him.

 

Tim repeated the process, dipping his cock into the cum and feeding it to Liam, who sucked him off, drank his cum and still wasn’t satisfied. Jason pulled Liam to his feet after that, leading him back inside where he sat the brunet down on the couch. As soon as he was there, he still refused to take his eyes of that canister. Sitting down along with Tim, he eventually gave in, sitting Liam between his legs as he handed the canister over.

 

Liam opened it up and took a long swig of cum, moaning as he seemed to relax as he swallowed. “You’re really a cum hungry slut, aren’t you baby?” Jason asked, stroking his fingers through Liam’s hair as he drank, nodding and moaning again. “Slow down… savour it.” Jason’s hand found the cum filled bulge of Liam’s belly and rubbed it as the blissed out teen leaned back against him, eyes fluttering shut as he took slow, measures sips of his canister of cum. Jason had really created a monster… but he fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very much appreciated. This is the first time I've ever written and posted anything like this.
> 
> I kind of want to do a sequel, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?


End file.
